


Blurred Lines

by Bandshe, kaleidoscopes



Series: Moira Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopes/pseuds/kaleidoscopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dena and Moira take their friendship a bit further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I hate the fact that that is the title, but it made sense. Ugh.

“Dee?” Moira rubbed her eyes as she woke up from her slumber.

“Shh, you’ll wake the others.” Dena warned as she crept closer.

“Yeah, but I’m sure that we’ll wake people regardless.” Moira smiled as Dena placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“That’s why we go somewhere more private.” Dena continued to pepper her with kisses.

Moira tried holding back her giggles, but it was becoming difficult. The clan knew they were close, some suspected more, but no one bothered saying anything. Moira wanted to keep it discreet and Dena didn’t mind obliging. Moira took Dena’s hand and quietly followed her into the woods.

It was unseasonably cool and Dena joked about them warming each other up. Neither had gotten far in their so called relationship; nothing more than kissing and some heavy petting, but Moira had wanted more.

Dena found a nice clearing where the ground was covered by lush grass. “Lay down.” she whispered.

“You just woke me up to walk me into the woods and make me lie back down?” Moira smiled as she got on her back.

Dena straddled Moira and began to kiss her. First on her lips, gently and chastely. Then along her jawline and then to her neck. Moira giggled as Dena’s hair brushed against her face. Dena loved her laugh, it was always so joyful and something she welcomed. She began to undo the laces on Moira’s tunic, eliciting a gasp from Moira. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she felt Dena’s lips brush up against her pert nipple. It was finally happening, Moira was getting what she begged Dena for for a long time now.

As Dena took one of Moira’s in hand, she moved her free one between her legs, rubbing her clit.

“Dee.” she panted.

“Shh.” Dena knew there was no way Moira was going to be silent. It was going to be her first time and there was no way she’d know how to hold back. Moira bucked against Dena’s hand as she added more friction. Dena stopped momentarily, only enough to pull Moira’s tunic off of her and begin to pull down her leggings. Unlike Dena, Moira always wore her smalls, but it was a minor obstacle, one Dena was going to take advantage of. 

“It’s unfair you know.” Moira fisted Dena’s long, dark hair as she kissed her way down her belly.

“Hm?” Dena continued on.

“I’m completely naked and you’re completely dressed.” Moira attempted to frown, but the feel of Dena’s tongue gliding up her inner thigh quickly changed her mood. “Oh, Dee.”

Dena kissed and bit Moira’s thighs, gently of course, it was Moira’s first time afterall. Dena had to control herself. She was used to being with others that could stand the roughness, Moira was different. She could feel the heat from Moira’s sex enticing her, she wanted to spread her folds open and dart her tongue in, but not yet. Dena teased Moira a bit, running her tongue over her clothed sex, applying enough pressure her tongue to make Moira cry out her name.

“Dena, please.” she begged her friend.

Dena got up and gave Moira a mischievous smile, one that only meant trouble. She pulled her tunic off and stood up to remove her leggings. Moira blushed when she looked at her friend, her pale skin was almost ethereal the moonlight.

“Oh come one Moi, it’s not the first time you’ve seen me naked.” Dena straddled her.

Moira closed her eyes and a smile tugged at the sides of her mouth. She could feel Dena’s sex on her, Creators, she had dreamed of this moment for some time now. Dena bent over and placed a soft kiss on her lips and then moved down. Moira felt Dena’s slick sex against her leg as she used it to get off. On instinct Moira began to lift her leg, just enough to keep running it across Dena’s sex. She opened her eyes to see her friend smiling back down on her.

“Good, I don’t have to teach you everything.”

Dena took hold Moira’s breast again, but this time she had slipped her free hand down Moira’s smalls. This time she was going to give her friend what she was begging her for. She ran her finger between the folds, enough to get Moira worked up, not like she really needed to, she was already soaked. Gently she slipped in a finger, Moira arched her back at the sudden rush of pleasure. It was almost overwhelming having Dena suckling on her breast as she worked her sex with her finger.

“Do you want more?” Dena paused to ask her friend.

“More?” Moira didn’t know exactly what Dena was referring to.

Dena slipped in another finger. “More?”

“Oh, yes. More.” Moira pushed down against her fingers, rocking her hips in time with Dena’s thrusts.

“Dee...I think-I think I’m about to come.”

“Then do it.” Dena smiled devilishly at her.

Dena crooked her finger inside, pushing against an area Moira was unfamiliar with, but an area that felt amazing. Dena pushed her friend over the edge and nearly sent her screaming. Moira’s juices ran down her thighs and down Dena’s fingers.

“Good.” Dena smiled pulling out her fingers, sucking each of them one by one. 

Moira’s head fell back, whatever had just happened was amazing and she didn’t know if she’d ever stop shaking. But it was far from over, Dena was planning on making sure her friend knew exactly the extent of pleasure she could offer her. Dena hooked her fingers into Moira’s smalls and pulled them off in a not so gentle manner.

“You may have to go without these, vhenan.”

Moira only nodded in agreement, there was nothing else she could do. She felt Dena run her hands along her thighs, but she thought nothing of it until she felt her spreading them open again.

“De-”

“You made a mess, and I intend on cleaning it up.” she chuckled before she ran her tongue between Moira’s folds. Moira fisted her hair and bucked against her face. 

“Creators, what are you doing?” Moira could feel the heat pooling at her center, she never knew people did this, but she was glad Dena was doing it.

Dena slipped her tongue between her folds and lapped up whatever juices Moira had dripping from her cunt. Dena would change from fucking her with her tongue to sucking on her bud as she fingered her. She wanted to tease Moira, never letting her get used to one thing for too long. But Moira’s whimpers made Dena feel guilty enough to stick to one thing. She slipped her tongue back in and worked her cunt and clit until Moira was seeing stars. Moira closed her legs around Dena’s head, crying out for release. The more she begged, the faster Dena worked on her.

“I’m coming. Fenedhis, Dena, you’re amazing.” Moira’s body trembled as she came back down from yet another orgasm. 

“You’re lucky you’re new to this. I could’ve really done a number on you. Two orgasms is nowhere near enough.” 

“What?” Moira looked at her in shock.

Dena rolled onto her back and began to laugh. “Oh Moira, you have so much to learn.”

“So what about you?” Moira looked down at her friend.

“What about me?” Dena moved up closer so they were facing each other.

“You can’t just make me come like this and walk away with nothing.” Moira’s guilt began to wash over her.

Like always, Dena laughed it off. “Vhenan, this isn’t about me.” she straddled her friend. “It’s about you.” she leaned over, running her tongue along Moira’s lips until she parted them. Dena kissed her hungrily, allowing Moira to taste herself. Moira dug her nails into Dena’s back, piercing through the skin. She could feel Dena’s smile, Dena was getting to her and she knew it.  
“Alright, Moi, I think we should head back.” Dena stood up slowly and began to look for her clothes. Moira on the other hand stayed lying on her back a while longer.

“I don’t think I can move after that.”

“Nonsense, I haven’t even done my worst yet. There are plenty of things you have yet to experience, ma vhenan.” Dena got dressed waiting for her friend to follow. Moira stood up slowly, still trying to get her bearings. 

“What am I supposed to do with these?” she held out her smalls.

“Leave them. Save them. I don’t know, it’s up to you.” Dena cracked a wicked smile. 

Moira sighed and got dressed. The two walked back to the camp knowing that at that point, the whole clan knew what they were up to. _Oh well, let them talk. Dena cares about me._


End file.
